


Diamond in the rough

by HolyEmpress



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress





	

Henri was, overall, a very nice person. It was the first trait that had struck him about his upperclassman - the fact that it took him actual effort to do harm to anybody. Wanting to win, even, was a struggle for someone as nice as his teammate, which is why he was only ever compelled by pure desires, with no selfish intentions - something particularly rare. He didn’t even consider himself as kind-hearted as Henri. He, who sought competition in every area of life, from sports to academics, couldn’t quite identify with this child-like innocence. 

But he’d taken a liking to him nonetheless. His play style, his inner rage, when it ran unrestricted, was like seeing a wild river flowing among the mountains, a landscape of sharp edges and lively curves, was like hearing a rapid crescendo in the middle of a quiet symphony. Yes, if he was to describe Henri - he was definitely a classical piece, elegant and cultivated, with unexpected passion underneath the surface.

All the quality needed to be a decent match for his refined vanguard.

 

They’d started forming habits, tending the vanguard club together, both pretty enthusiastic about the cleaning of their small room. Henri, because he had a taste for order, and him, because it reminded him of his modest times when the Kiba estate had been crushed, and he’d lived in a small apartment akin to this modest place. It was also the only moment where they could indulge into mindless chatter - the rest of the time, Henri had proven to be a pretty focused captain, discussing strategies and their database of rival for the U20. Though it was obvious his friend was dying for conversation, sometimes.

He wasn’t very popular among his peers. 

  * How did you get so good at sewing? he asks, one day, trying to rearrange the trophy counter in a more elegant fashion.



There’s a familiar pause. The young man spoke quietly and slowly, as if he had to screen every sentence before letting it cross his lips - it was a trait he’d grown to appreciate, as honesty was never lost in the process of crafting his delicate words.

  * I always had an interest in fashion. My parents had a book with photography of detailed embroidery and sequin work… I can embroider your tissues with your name if you want! If that’s not already the case, off course.
  * I’ll be fine, thank you, he answers with a discreet smile.



The thought of Henri carefully putting his initial into his tissues was a bit disturbing but - at the same time, appealing. He enjoyed beautiful things - hence why he’d chosen fencing over less stylish combat sports, and Fukuhara over Miyagi. Tradition and wonders, that’s why the Kiba name meant to him.

  * You must get to wear great outfits as the Kiba heir, Henri adds suddenly.
  * And yet you still insist on fixing my tie every other day, don’t you? I do not have a great sense for clothing.
  * No … I’m just… nitpicky, he stumbles.



He seems embarrassed by his own confession. 

  * It’s off to the right today. 
  * Then come fix it, he laughs, putting the finish touch to the trophy shelf.



It’s almost a dare - though there was much to like about Henri, he wasn’t one to take great initiatives, and he kinda resented him every time he complained instead of taking action, but sure enough, Henri puts the last pin into their new corkboard and moves over to his side of the room, the one closest to their two small windows.

It had become a natural placement for him to stay closer to the freshest parts while Henri retreated in the darker corners, but in broad light, his upperclassman looked a bit more impressive, his pin shining under the sun rays, and most of all, he could finally see the deep brown eyes under the thick glasses. 

Henri grabs his tie and starts working on it, slightly bent over - he was the taller one by far, which contrasted with his timid attitudes, but right now, he was moving more than confidently so close to him.

And when he tightens the tie at last - he feels himself inching toward him, and he grabs on Henri’s tie almost mechanically, to keep him close. For once, he is the one to hesitate but - Henri’s eyes, polite manners, and good intentions had gotten the best of him. If they were to keep tending the vanguard club together, he might as well indulge himself in what he truly wanted out of his team mate.

He kisses him briefly - long enough that he can see the red come to Henri’s cheek, and enough also that he lets himself  _ reciprocate,  _ but not so much that the elegance of a stolen moment could vanish. 

I hope you appreciate me in that way too, he concludes once they lips part, a smug smile on his lips as one could only be considered  _ a mess of vanguard captain  _ still struggles to compose himself in front of him. 


End file.
